Moments
by Doll Girl
Summary: Repost. Continued from "An Island Love Story" Moments in the lives of Professor Roy Hinkley and First Mate William Gilligan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them

_**WARNING: THIS IS SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

Author's Note: I found it interesting that some "anonymous" reviewers said how much they found "Pilligan" disgusting. I gave them ample warning. To those that want to tell me how "disgusting" you think they are let me tell you something. Slash is all over . If you don't like it then by God don't read it and definately don't leave nasty messages. I assure you they don't bother me and if anything make me laugh. I am a straight woman but I believe that what you do in your own bedroom is your own business and if you like a certain pairing then write it. I would love to read other stories with this particular pairing besides the ones I write. Don't judge or you'll be judged. ANYWAY on a lighter note this is for Teobi for being my inspiration! These stories are in no particular order but if there's something specific I'll let you all know ahead of time.

Roy came out of his lab after finishing an experiment and looked around wondering where everybody was. He saw a note on the table and picked it up smiling as he read his beloved William's handwriting.

"Dear Roy,

We didn't want to disturb your groundbreaking experiment so I left this for when you get done. We're all down by the lagoon swimming. Come join us!

Love, Gilligan"

Roy grinned as he went into his hut and changed into his swim trunks before grabbing a towel and running to join the others. As he neared he heard splashing and Mary Ann's shrieking with laughter!

"Ooooh you just wait until I get my hands on you!" Mary Ann said as she dove at the first mate!

The young man's infectious laughter echoed as he got out of her way and dove underwater!

Only to surface a few feet away!

"What are you part fish?!" Mary Ann said playfully scowling at him.

Roy chuckled as he watched Gilligan frolic in the water a if he were born into it. He then went over and set his towel on the ground beside the empty one that was beside the Skipper.

The older sailor smiled at him. "Well hey Professor! All done?"

He nodded as he sat down. "I'm finished yes. How long have you all been out here?"

"Only about half an hour. Was gonna get you but Gilligan said you were working on something important."

He nodded. "I was working on some chemicals with medicinal properties. Better to be safe than sorry."

Skipper nodded. "Well all work and no play makes life dull."

Roy chuckled and nodded. "Will taught me that same lesson."

The use of the first mate's first name brought a smile to not only Skipper's face, but the Howells as well, who were nearby sitting in their lounges and sipping some cold drinks. Ginger, who was sunbathing smiled a bit as well.

Roy smiled as he watched Will swim gracefully in the water. His thin frame was excellent for the sport as he splashed and dove underwater. The joy on his face as he became one with the water made his heart alight with love for the young man he had fallen head over heels with.

"I believe Mary Ann may have a point when she said he might be part fish!" Mr Howell said laughing as Gilligan once again dodged Mary Ann and splashed her from behind!

Mary Ann retaliated by splashing him right back and dunking him in the water!

The Professor laughed as he watched them play.

Mrs Howell giggled. "Oh I agree Thurston! I wonder what kind of fish he'd be?"

Ginger grinned. "A clownfish?"

Skipper chuckled! "Heh nah! Actually he told me his favorite animal was a dolphin."

Roy's eyes turned soft. A dolphin suited his William perfectly.

Mrs Howell smiled. "I can see that. He almost seems like a mermaid out there."

"I believe you mean "merman" my dear," Mr Howell said. "What do you think Professor?"

Roy chuckled. "I think you might be right."

He got up and went into the lagoon before swimming over to the two.

Mary Ann grinned. "Good now I can take a breather! He's wearing me out!"

"Me?!" Gilligan said pretending to be indignant but failing miserably. "You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Mary Ann "Hmphed!" playfully before making her way to shore.

Roy chuckled and shook his head as wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders and pulled him close. "Causing mischief again I see."

He grinned at him. "Oh no not little ole me!"

Roy smirked in amusement as he grabbed his shoulders and dunked him under! He watched in fascination as Gilligan twisted around to face him and they locked eyes while he was underwater. For a moment Roy imagined him with a tail like a dolphin's as the younger man swam underneath him and through his legs before surfacing and hugging him from behind. He felt his lover kiss his cheek before nuzzling his neck.

After a moment Roy turned around and kissed him.

"Get a room you two!" came Mr Howell's voice from the shore.

They broke apart and chuckled before Gilligan dunked him under and they both began to play and swim.

That night Roy sketched out a picture of William with a dolphin tail and smiled at an idea. He turned the page.

"Once upon a time there was a wizard who's life was devoted to magic. He was very smart but incredibly lonely. One evening he took a walk on a beach and spotted a rare creature that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It was a merman with a tail that looked like that of a dolphin with hair that shined and eyes that were as blue as the ocean he lived in. The merman was sitting on a large rock perched as if he'd been there before.

The merman looked over and the wizard was lost in the gaze. The startled merman jumped into the water and hid behind the rock in shyness.

The wizard went over and climbed on the rock. He gazed down at the merman and smiled feeling drawn to him. The merman looked up at him and smiled shyly.

After that day met up every evening and the wizard didn't feel so lonely anymore."

He tore it out of his journal and folded it before sneaking to the crews hut and over to the hammocks where the two sailors slept. Gilligan was already asleep, worn out by today's fun, while the Skipper was writing in his own journal.

The captain looked up and smiled as he watched the Professor sneak over and put a folded up paper in his first mate's hand. "What's that?" he whispered.

Roy chuckled quietly. "Just a story I was inspired to write about a lonely wizard meeting a merman and not being lonely anymore."

"In other words your story?"

"Something like that. Goodnight Skipper."

"Goodnight Professor."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is set after their rescue. Not everyone is as accepting of them as their friends and it almost costs one of them his life.

Gilligan grinned at his husband as the Hinkleys shared story after story about their son and even showed him school pictures as well as the dreaded baby pictures that made poor Roy blush!

The sailor had never had a warmer welcome than when he and Roy landed in Roy's hometown. While his own parents were intolerant and homophobic they not only liked him but accepted him as a part of their family.

He was more than happy to stay there until the resort on the island was finished.

One day Roy took him to the school he used to teach at and showed him around, even running into a former student who spoke very highly about the teacher making Gilligan smile knowingly.

Later they went through the small town and Roy chanced taking his husband's hand in his own and squeezing it gently. Will looked at him and returned the squeeze with a small smile before their hands dropped in order to keep their secret. They even had to take off their wedding rings for their own personal safety.

Both of them already agreed that they missed their island home and hated having to hide now.

Unfortunately someone had seen them.

The day passed relatively smoothly. Gilligan enjoyed learning more about the man he married and the quaint little town he'd grown up in.

"Hey Fags!"

They turned to see a car screech to a halt and a gun aimed out of the window at them!

Without thinking Roy shoved Will behind him as three rounds were shot.

None of them missed. He stumbled back into the arms of his loved one as the car sped away.

Gilligan lowered him down as tears coursed down his face. "Roy! Roy no! Don't please! Don't leave me!" He looked up and around. "SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY!" He looked back down and swallowed. "Stay with me!"

Roy looked at his husband weakly. "Will you...you were the best...best thing to happen to me…"

"Shhh," Gilligan said as he held him close. His tears landing on his husband's heart as he hugged him desperate to hang onto him.

Roy's eyes slid closed as the paramedics arrived. The last thing he heard before total darkness were the words "I love you…" from the one person that meant everything to him.

Gilligan was allowed to ride in the ambulance but once at the hospital they forced him into the waiting room. He called the Hinkleys before sitting there waiting with his head in his hands and shaking with fear and grief.

Robert Hinkley at beside him and tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. "This isn't your fault Son."

Gilligan only shut his eyes feeling the need to run and hide like he used to do on the island before he and Roy got together. He swallowed as he remembered a similar situation with the roles reversed and Kinkaid had nearly killed HIM. He swallowed wondering if this was how Roy had felt.

Mary Hinkley fought back tears as she hugged him.

The doctor came out and all three stood up.

"I'm afraid Mr Hinkley's in critical condition. The next twenty four hours will tell us more."

"Can we see him?" Gilligan asked.

The doctor frowned at him. "They can Sir but you can't. You're not family."

"Doctor please!" the sailor pleaded. "He's...We're...he's my husband! Please I gotta see him! He'll hear me! I know he will! Please!"

"I'm sorry. Your marriage isn't legal…"

Gilligan paled in horror and took a step back. "No...please don't do this…"

"I'm sorry…"

He couldn't hear anymore. He turned tail and just RAN as fast as his feet could carry him! Before he knew it he was in the men's restroom and in the farthest stall. He locked the door before bending over the toilet and throwing up. He panted and sobbed as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Will are you in here?"

He didn't answer but watched as Robert approached the stall and sat on the other side.

"Take deep breaths Son. Calm down."

He did as instructed and when his breathing calmed the elder Hinkley spoke again. "Mary's in with Roy now. We'll do everything we can to get you in that room. He'll know you're here William."

"I'm not leaving," he said in steely determination.

"Good. You want to call anyone? The Skipper?"

Gilligan let out a shuddery breath. "Yeah…" He stood up on shaky feet before opening the door. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have run like a coward."

Robert put his hands on the sailor's shoulders. "Roy wouldn't have married you if he thought you were a coward. When he called us after you were rescued he rattled on and on about how incredible you were. We've never heard that enthusiasm in his voice before about anything and certainly not anyone. You are no coward Will. You're scared and you have every right to be." He pulled him into a hug. "It's not your fault. You breathed life into him that myself and Mary could never do. We tried. God knows we tried but the only comfort he had were his books. He got his six degrees and chose to teach and it partly helped. When he wasn't teaching he was in his laboratory concentrating on work. The loneliness was depressing and we feared that if something didn't change he'd burn out and get stuck."

"What'd you do?"

The elder man smiled. "We sent him to Hawaii for a week's vacation. The last thing he told us was that he was going to take a three hour tour the next day and work on his book."

At William's wide eyes he nodded with a smile. "When he called us after the rescue he told us that he'd met someone that changed his life and outlook on life for the better. He told us about the sailor that he had married while on the island. We told him we wanted to meet you. You saved our son's sanity. He's the happiest he has ever been because of you Son. The reason why he's still alive right now and fighting is because he's fighting to get back to you. What happened is not your fault. He protected you because he loves you. We will do everything in our power to get you in there. I promise."

He nodded and let out a shaky breath. "Did...did he tell you about what happened at my parents?"

The man's eyes darkened in fury. "Yes. I can't believe you turned out so well with that creep for a father. I assure you William that he's wrong as is the one that shot at the two of you." He sighed. "Go call the Skipper."

He nodded as he left to do just that as Robert went to his son's room.

Gilligan swallowed as he dialed the number for the Skipper's apartment. When the captain answered he told him what happened.

"Oh...oh God Gilligan! Are you alright? How is he?"

"Critical condition. Skipper they...the doctors won't let me in to see him because I'm not...not family."

"Ok Little Buddy deep breaths," Skipper said soothingly. "You forget we know a very rich and very powerful couple. I'm going to call them."

"Thanks Skipper. What if...what if he doesn't make it…? I'm scared."

"I know you are Gilligan. I know. I'm going to get on the next flight there. Where are you?"

"Mercy Hospital in Cleveland, Ohio," Gilligan said sighing as he leaned against the wall.

"Alright Little Buddy. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Thanks Skipper," Gilligan said before hanging up and returning to the waiting room where he didn't budge the rest of the day or all night long.

At some point the Hinkleys came out and saw him fast asleep slumped in a chair and propping his feet on another chair in front of him. Mary went over and ran her hand through his dark hair. "William? Sweetheart wake up Honey."

Gilligan's eyes opened and he looked at them. "How is he?"

"He's stable. Let me take you home for awhile so you can eat," Mary said.

Gilligan shook his head. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't leave him. He never left me when I was hurt or sick." He sighed. "He took care of me."

"Oh Honey I know but you need to take care of yourself."

"I'll be fine Mrs Hinkley," Gilligan said with a small smile.

They nodded knowing that he would continue his vigil no matter what.

It was late the next evening when not only did the Skipper come but the Howells, Mary Ann, and Ginger did as well!

Not only that but the Howells brought a high priced lawyer who went straight to the head of the hospital threatening to sue if Gilligan wasn't allowed in!

When the hospital still refused Mr Howell threatened to go to the media and then buy the hospital after removing the Professor and taking him to another hospital.

Their response?

"Move the fag."

The Castaways were in shock at the attitude!

"Wh-what? What a horrible thing to say!" Mary Ann said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Roy's had to deal with this his entire life. Evidently so did William," Robert said crossing his arms.

"In fact...you're not working very hard to save him," Gilligan said clenching his hands.

"He's stable," the doctor said. "For now. He's not responding to any stimuli."

"What's that mean?" Gilligan asked.

"It means he's in a coma you gay freak," the doctor growled at him.

"Don't you DARE!" Mr Howell said angrily as all of the castaways moved in between Gilligan and the doctors. The Hinkleys joined in the protection.

"You're lucky we didn't just let him die! One less freak in the world!"

Mr Howell turned to the Hinkleys. "We have a mansion a few hours out from here. Please allow us to open it up to all of you. I'll hire the best doctors and he will receive the best care."

The reaction was immediate.

"Discharge him NOW!" Mary ordered.

"Fine but you all provide the transportation!"

"And we are far from finished with this," Mr Howell said growling.

Within a few hours Mr Howell bought one of the ambulances and he hired a doctor. By morning they were at the Howell mansion in Ohio and Roy was all set up in a beautiful room. The monitors showed his heart rate, and a mask was over his nose and mouth breathing for him while he was fed an IV drip.

Beside his bed was another for Gilligan.

One night Gilligan sighed as he took his husband's hand in his own. "Once upon a time there was a young merman who lived in the sea. He always made friends with the fish and other creatures but despite it all he was a bit lonely. He had a dream though. He dreamed of the human world and every day at sundown he'd go to the nearby beach and sit on a large rock dreaming and wishing he had someone to talk to."

He gently squeezed the limp hand in his own. The Wizard and the Merman stories were created for these types of situations. More often it was Roy telling one to him whenever something happened. They were special stories and shared between them when they wanted to be romantic.

For them it was.

"One day he was granted his wish when a handsome wizard saw him. The merman looked over their eyes met. Being shy the merman dove into the water and hid behind the rock. When he peaked around the wizard was gone. Or so he thought. A shadow from above made him look up. The wizard had climbed on the rock and was smiling at the merman. It was the warmest smile the merman had ever seen and he smiled back. From then on they met up at the rock every evening just to talk. As they did the mer man fell in love with the Wizard and wanted to do something for him."

His other hand reached over and stroked Roy's limp hair.

"He learned that wizards had a prize they all liked to win because it meant that they were smart and good. He made the prize to give to the wizard hoping that he'd like it."

He was about to go on when he felt something. HIs eyes went wide as he stared at their joined hands.

Roy's hand had gripped his own. It was weak but it was firm.

The sailor swallowed. "Can you hear me?"

Roy's eyes flickered and Gilligan stood up and leaned over him.

"Come on Honey. I wanna see those sapphire blue eyes of yours," Gilligan said alight with hope. He leaned over and kissed his forehead.

A muffled groan was heard.

Gilligan's heart stilled as he pulled up and looked down.

His eyes were bleary and tired...but they were open!

They locked eyes and he saw recognition there. Gilligan broke into a relieved and tearful smile as he kissed the hand that was holding his own. "You're awake! You're gonna be ok!" He turned to the door. "Dr Clay! He's awake! Dr Clay!"

The doctor went in and did his own assessment before removing the mask. "Well it looks like you'll eventually make a full recovery Professor Hinkley. I'll keep you on the IV for another day or two just to be safe." He smiled. "I'll leave you in your partner's capable care. He hasn't left your side."

Roy looked around. 'This isn't a hospital."

"I'll let Mr Gilligan tell you the story later. For now just rest. You are in one of Mr Howell's mansions."

"Your parents and the others are here too," Gilligan said as he sat on the bed and held his husband's hand. "They wouldn't let me see you in the hospital. It was an awful place." He scowled. "Mercy Hospital wasn't very merciful!"

Roy frowned at the dark tone Will's voice had taken.

The doctor left and Will looked at his hurt soulmate. "You ever scare me like that again I'll feed you to the sharks in the ocean!"

Roy just chuckled as he squeezed his hand and gently pulled him closer so that he lay beside him. When it all came back to him he frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"No you...you protected me."

Roy nodded as his own eyes slid closed. "Good. I couldn't let…"

"Shhh," Gilligan said gently. "I'm here. You're here. It's over. We're safe here. Go to sleep Wizard. Let your magic rest."

Roy smiled softly as sleep claimed him.

For the first time in days Gilligan followed suit in a deep sleep.

Both felt relieved that they had survived an attack from pure hatred. Their love had proven stronger.

It always would.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A little idea I got after the Erika Tiffany Smith episode. This is is also before they get together.

Roy frowned when Erika Tiffany Smith put down Gilligan. His dislike for her only seemed to increase more with each passing moment. He watched the first mate leave with his head hung in humiliation.

She then turned to him and smiled. "Now Darling…"

Roy moved away from her. "I have no interest in you Miss Tiffany Smith. Your attitude is contradictory to what I would willingly put myself next to."

The socialite frowned. "Now Professor…"

His eyes narrowed. "Gilligan is a hardworking, delightful person but you don't see it."

"I know his type Darling. Clumsy, idiotic fools who are beneath us. No class and not worth our time."

"You mean YOUR time. Beneath YOU," Roy said stepping back with a disapproving glare. "He has far more class than you do."

She glared back. "From what I've seen he's a nobody! Worthless!"

"How dare you!"

"What? Are you in love with him or something?"

Roy stilled and said nothing.

Her eyes went wide before she burst out laughing! "Oh you ARE aren't you! Oh you are a fool Professor!"

Roy's jaw clenched as he crossed his arms glaring. "Yes...I prefer him over a shallow woman like you."

Erika stared at him slack jawed before glaring indignantly. "Just for that you can forget rescue."

"Oh believe me after seeing your behaviour towards not just Gilligan but myself and the Skipper, you may go and forget all about us! I will tell no one of our conversation."

She turned on her heel and walked off angrily.

He let out a breath to calm himself down before he left to hunt down Gilligan. He wasn't surprised to find him in his cave he started using after the magic fiasco. He sat down at the mouth of the cave. "Gilligan? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok. It's not like I haven't heard it all before."

The sadness and utter defeat in that voice made him frown in concern. "She doesn't know you Gilligan. I admit that when I first met you I thought the same but I've gotten to know you. Would you like to hear my observations?"

There was silence for a moment. "Well...o-ok…"

"You have an incredible gift with animals. You are the gentlest and kindest person I have ever met. I believe that the accidents are simply because you try too hard to please everyone and get them to like you. Truth is we already do." He smiled a little. "It's very hard not to."

"But the lady said…"

"That woman is no lady. She and I have a difference of opinion. I believe she finds me dull and boring after all." He grinned with a twinkle in his eyes Gilligan would never be able to see. "I'm afraid most women do."

No one knew that when a woman tried to push him for a date he would spout off as much scientific jargon as possible to get her to leave him alone. It was the only way to keep them from coming on to him and keeping his secret. His parents had actually suggested it and it worked for the most part.

"Girls are weird," Gilligan said with a sigh that wasn't quite as sad. "I've never understood them."

Roy chuckled. "I believe that they are an enigma that even I can't grasp."

"You? I'm shocked Professor! Everybody likes you! Ginger especially!"

Did Roy detect a hint of jealousy? Was Gilligan…? Nah it was impossible.

"Yes well women have never interested me."

Gilligan, as expected, didn't get the hint and Roy was partly relieved.

They sat in silence for a moment before The Professor spoke again. "When do you plan on coming out?"

"I guess it's safe now huh?"

"Yes. I believe she's leaving soon."

"She won't rescue us will she?"

Roy chuckled. "No I think we might be here for a little while longer."

Gilligan crawled out and looked at him. "Well...I kinda like it here anyway."

Roy smiled at him as he got up and helped the first mate stand. "I admit I do too. There are many beautiful and wondrous things here."

The shy, dimpled smile he received, Roy was convinced, was the most beautiful and wondrous thing of all.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilligan was in trouble. He swallowed as the three headhunters tied him down to a fallen tree log. The bigger one grinned wickedly as he put his hand over the sailor's mouth to keep him from calling for help. Another ripped apart his pant leg and ran his hand over the flesh.

"Meat good. Boy lean. Strong legs."

Fear gripped him and he screamed as a piece of his flesh was carved off. Tears fell from his eyes as the third heartless headhunter raised a gleaming machete as the first one tilted Gilligan's head back to expose his neck.

He shut his eyes as the blade came down...but instead of darkness he heard a clang! He opened his eyes and stared as another machete was being held as if it were a sword.

The wielder? A very very very very pissed off Professor Roy Hinkley!

Gilligan stared in awe as Roy fought off the headhunters and he got a picture in his head of the man as a knight as he battled all three at once.

When Roy wounded the biggest one he turned to the other two. "Leave with your chief or I will kill you all!"

Whether it was the look in his eyes the tone of his voice Gilligan didn't know but to his relief they listened and ran to their boats taking their wounded with them!

The scholar then whirled around and chopped the vines before helping Gilligan sit up.

The sailor wrapped his arms around him shaking with fright at what had nearly happened. He felt hose familiar strong arms return the embrace and stroke his back soothingly.

"Are you alright Will?" Roy asked and Gilligan heard the tremble in his voice.

"Y-yeah….my leg…"

Roy looked down and swallowed when he saw the exposed muscle. He stood up and looped the sailor's arm around his shoulders before helping him back to camp. Once there the others helped to get him settled in Roy's hut.

Skipper ordered the others out as he helped the Professor clean and bandage the wound. Both of them hated to see the painful grimace that they knew was hiding a lot more pain.

The hand marks nearly cracking Roy's bed proved that.

Once done Skipper stood up. "I'll go make you a crutch so you can walk around Little Buddy."

"Not for a few days he's not!" Roy said sternly making both sailors grin knowingly before Skipper left.

Roy knelt down beside him and ran a gentle hand through the first mate's hair. Gilligan smiled softly at him. "My hero…"

Roy smiled back as he leaned down and kissed him. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too Roy….that was amazing! You were so brave!"

"Only for you My Love," Roy said chuckling. "Rest now. I'm going to collect some ingredients for some medicine."

He nodded as his eyes slid closed in rest.

All throughout his recovery Roy stayed by his side and cared for him. Gilligan was quick to recover under his lover's tender care.

When Gilligan felt better he picked a bouquet of colorful flowers and put them on top of the cot with a small note.

When Roy found the gift he smiled with a small blush!

"To my Hero and True Love,

These flowers don't compare to your beauty.

Will"

He was never going to let this one get away!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Skipper's point of view of the relationship between his Little Buddy and the Professor.

I remember when Gilligan first told me he was gay. It had been while he was in the hospital recovering from his broken foot he had gotten when the depth charge that should have killed me landed on him instead.

He'd been scared not knowing what I would do or say to him. If anything it made me all the more protective of my new Little Buddy. I told him that any man that wanted to date him had to have my approval and if they so much as made him shed a single tear I'd make them sharkbait! He just grinned at me.

In those years before the shipwreck there was no one that seemed to have caught his eye. Course that was probably because he'd had to keep his head down all of his life and lie about his sexuality. He'd had to hide.

Then there was that fateful day on the Minnow when the Professor first boarded. Gilligan had taken his luggage like he had the others and helped him on board. Then, Gilligan being Gilligan, he tripped over something but to my surprise the Professor reached out a hand and helped him up asking if he was alright.

Something about him made me like this guy. Don't ask me what. It was the same feeling I'd had when I first laid eyes on Gilligan in the mess hall of our ship.

As we sailed I watched him closely. He had no interest in the other two women on board, even though the movie star tried to flirt with him. He got her to stop by telling her about his book he was writing and going into scientific detail. She got confused before leaving him alone and turning to a script she had with her.

I got suspicious then.

What really raised the flag to me was that as Gilligan was running around serving them and being in usual upbeat and sweet self he looked up and watched him. I watched an amused smile grow on his face and there was a softness there.

Huh. This guy could be just like my Little Buddy. Kinda wish he could stick around when we got back to Hawaii.

Well, as you know we never made it back We ended up stranded on a deserted island. As our days became weeks and our weeks became months I watched as the Professor fended off Ginger's advances. He had even been relieved when Erika Tiffany Smith had left.

When Ginger would try to get something from Gilligan he wouldn't say anything but his eyes would flash with something akin to anger and he'd go to his laboratory.

When Gilligan gave him his "Nobel Prize" on their first Christmas it was when I knew. I knew he was beginning to fall for Gilligan. It was time for me to start sharing him.

As the months became years I watched as those two seemed to dance around each other while dodging the women. The Howell's didn't get it but they weren't around something like this usually. I was a bit worried about their reaction. I knew they loved Gilligan as much as I did but they were no doubt taught that gays were living in sin.

Then, one day, we were all tested when Kinkaid came to our island. Even now that name brings nothing but hate and anger to me and the others.

That first night when Gilligan had been held prisoner Mr Howell had gone to offer a ransom. I was even surprised at how high he had gone but it was a testament to Gilligan's own superpower: the power to touch and change all those that he comes across.

Ginger was all ready to go but to be honest we believed Kinkaid could, and would, hurt her. We had seen him leering at her and his henchman wasn't any better. She was willing to risk it, and to our sadness we realized that she probably had had to in the past, we didn't let her.

The Professor took the sleeping draught and marched over to the supply hut. To my relief he stayed there all night. When he came back the next morning he was subdued but determined.

The next sixteen hours were pure hell. There was no way else to describe it. We jumped at every loud noise and every gunshot.

Then Mrs Howell freed us. She had bravely faced down Ramoo. After tying him up I sent the Howells and women back to camp while myself and the Professor ran to find Gilligan.

That scene at the water trough still haunts me even to this day. Professor too. I remember one night a few nights later he had come running into our hut with a wild, fearful look in his eyes but when he saw Gilligan, who had already been awake due to a nightmare, he calmed down and apologized. Gilligan asked if he was having nightmares too.

I sat back and just let them talk. After that you could scarcely find one without the other. Something had changed.

Not two months later did the Professor come to me asking my permission to court him. I granted it of course. The others were happy for them and I admit the Howell's shocked me. They weren't ignorant or angry. They were supportive.

We went all out for their wedding wanting to make it as special and fairytale like as we could. I worried though about our eventual rescue. The world outside of our island paradise was cruel to those who were different. I debated on whether to tell those two to just stay here if rescue ever came. As much as losing Gilligan would break my heart I wanted him safe and happy.

Rescue did come eventually and they went to visit their families. I had hoped that Gilligan had warned him about his father. He had but apparently he had been worse than ever. The Professor called me after Gilligan had fallen asleep and ranted about that..heh well I can't say exactly what he said but I shared his sentiments.

When they went to see the Hinkleys Gilligan called me and I was relieved to hear the glowing reviews he had on them.

The next one I got from him wasn't happy at all. If anything it was something I had always feared would happen to either one of them. What really got me angry was the hospital not allowing him in to see the Professor!

I called up the Howells and girls and told them what was going on. I then got on the first flight to the mainland and then to Ohio.

The Professor lived thank God. He spent the rest of his recuperation in one of Mr Howell's mansions. It was also where we spent the rest of our time before the island was turned into a resort and we returned.

Now we live in peace. All seven of us. SInce the island was charted we got supplies and met new people constantly.

A few of them, to our delight, were same sex couples that we would immediately introduce to our friends.

The years pass on and one day an elderly and dying Mr Howell asked to see them. His gift, the island itself was theirs and he revealed why they had been so supportive. They had once had a son that was gay and he had been bullied to the point of committing suicide. With tears in his eyes he told them that seeing them together brought him joy and they felt like they had been given a second chance.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. He passed away hours later. Mrs Howell was only a few months later when she joined him.

A year later I fell ill. After tests were confirmed I returned to the island to let nature take its course. None of the others left me alone.

On my own deathbed I thanked the Professor for taking care of my Little Buddy. I then asked to speak with Gilligan alone.

I raised a hand and cupped his cheek meeting his eyes with my own. "You changed me for the better Little Buddy. I couldn't love you more if you were my own child."

"Skipper…" he said sadly but I shushed him.

"You were the best thing to ever happen to me. You saved my life and my soul. You changed me for the better."

He leaned down and hugged me. I felt his shoulders hitch with his tears. "Thank you Skipper. Thank you for taking such good care of me. I love you Dad."

I could feel my body relaxing and I knew my time was up. "Be happy…"

The last thing I felt was a kiss on my cheek. The last thing I heard was a tearful goodbye from the son I always wanted.

The next thing I knew I was weightless.

Then I woke up on a familiar beach right beside the repaired Minnow. I saw the Howells with a young man in between them looking happier than I had ever seen them.

We were in Heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

No one knew how it got started but pretty soon the entire camp was shocked at the argument they heard coming from the supply hut!

They peaked in to see Roy and Gilligan nose to nose glaring with clenched fists.

Skipper stepped inside to try to diffuse the argument...something he didn't think he'd have to do! "Hey what's going on in here you two?"

Roy scowled. "I was extremely busy…"

"You've been working night and day for a week! You're gonna burn yourself out!"

"I'm accustomed to working like this and if you don't like it you can leave!"

"You listen to me Roy Hinkley…!"

"Just because you do nothing all day doesn't mean the rest of us have to entertain you! I swear you are a child!"

Gilligan's eyes widened! "Roy that's not fair! You know I'm always running around doing something! Usually something heavy lifting!"

Roy snorted! "You mean fishing and butterfly hunting?"

"Now wait a minute Professor…!" Skipper said.

"You know what?! FINE!" Gilligan said as he stormed out and went into the jungle.

"What has gotten into you?" Skipper demanded of the scholar. "You have NEVER spoken to him that way before!"

The Professor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just a bit overtired. I supposed a fight was bound to happen."

"Yeah and you just accused him of being lazy. We all know that's not true!" Skipper glared. "Do you remember what I said I'd do if you hurt him?"

He looked at him. "Come now Skipper you weren't serious."

"Wanna bet? I suggest you get some sleep, clear your head, and then talk to him. He's been worried about you and so has the rest of us. You haven't left this hut in a week. Not even for meals. What is so important?"

Roy winced as the headache he'd been fighting off came back full force. "I just got caught up is all. Look I'll apologize and make it up to him."

"You better," Skipper growled as he left.

Roy let out a breath before going to his cot and laying down. He turned his head and looked at his "Nobel Prize" Gilligan had made him. He instantly felt guilty.

He'd make it up to him...somehow…

Sleep overtook him.

_Roy ran through the jungle calling for his William. The sound of a gunshot pushed him to go faster!_

_He arrived at the fresh water trough just as another shot was fired. To his horror Gilligan was hit and he fell into the water! "No!"_

_He and Kinkaid ran over and looked into the now bloody water. Kinkaid pulled the body out and dumped him on the ground._

_"He gave me a run for my money," Kinkaid said smirking._

_"No…!" Roy said as he fell to his knees beside the body and checked for signs of life._

_Nothing._

_He gathered the body in his arms and let his grief out._

_"Thats what happens when you take someone for granted. They're taken away from you!" Kinkaid said cruelly._

_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…"_

"...I'm sorry…!" Roy gasped as he shot up! He looked around but the urge to see WIlliam and make sure he was alright overwhelmed him. He got up and lit a lantern before going to the crew's hut and looking inside. At the sight of the sleeping young sailor his heart finally calmed down and his tears slowed.

It took a moment but he finally stepped back and sank onto the bench beside the table. He put the lantern down before putting his head in his hands.

The Kinkaid of his nightmare had been right. He had taken Will for granted. He had fallen into an old pattern of locking himself up in his lab in order to hide.

He had forgotten that he didn't have to do that anymore. Not here. Not from William.

His mind replayed the argument and the guilt hit full force. Will had been worried for him. He had tried to get him to take a break. He remembered the feeling of gentle hands on his own shoulders massaging them.

'He was just trying to help me and look at the horrid way I treated him. A mere apology just won't do.' He thought as he lifted his head and looked at the door of the crew's hut. He returned to his hut and somehow managed to return to sleep.

The next morning he wasn't entirely surprised to get the cold shoulder from the others. "Where's Will?"

Mary Ann glared as she crossed her arms. "Why should we tell you? I hope you're happy Professor!"

Roy winced. "I know I messed up. I intend on apologizing and making it up to him somehow."

Ginger went over and wagged her finger at him. "Oh you'd better! I'm already debating on which quicksand pit to use!"

Roy gulped! "Where is he?"

"Swimming in the lagoon. I gave him the day off," Skipper said.

Roy nodded as he ate a small breakfast and went back to the supply hut. He emerged in his swim trunks and a towel before making his way to the lagoon as quick as he could to avoid the glares he was receiving!

He had to fall for the island's most loved castaway didn't he? Sheesh!

Once he got to the lagoon he put his own towel beside that of the first mate's and looked into the water. He watched as Gilligan swam gracefully, diving and gliding through the water.

Roy took a deep breath before going into the water and swimming to his boyfriend. He dove underwater and took his hand in his own. Gilligan turned to him and jerked his hand free before surfacing.

Roy did the same. "Will…"

"Skipper gave me the day off," Gilligan said frowning at him.

Roy winced. "I meant none of what I said Will. I'm afraid an old habit took over. I'm sorry."

Gilligan sighed. "I know you're work's important but you were neglecting your health. You could get sick."

"I know Love and I promise you it won't happen again. I am really and truly sorry."

He was rewarded with a small smile. "I forgive you. Heh...our first fight huh? We aren't careful we'll turn into the Howells!"

Roy chuckled! "I'm certain we will have disagreements. All couples do when they're trying to combine their two lives into one.

Gilligan nodded. "Especially us huh? We're so different."

Roy chuckled as he pulled his lover to him in an embrace. "Well yes we are but it's not necessarily a bad thing. We can learn from each other."

Gilligan returned the embrace. "Gosh I'm not sure what I can teach you!"

Roy smiled a secret smile. "Plenty."

If this disagreement taught him anything it's that he had a lot to learn about allowing himself to be taken care of!

He was a very willing student.


	7. Chapter 7

A

AN: This is an alternate ending to chapter 2. Yes I am still working on the Merman story but this bit me first.

He was gone. Ten years of happily married life was destroyed by three gunshot wounds to the chest.

Roy Hinkley was dead. Gilligan was worrying everyone. They were afraid that the grief was too much. He'd gone silent and appeared to be on autopilot. For three days he couldn't even get out of bed.

The Hinkleys were stricken with grief and angry knowing that this should never have happened.

One night Mr Howell found Robert sitting outside looking at the stars. "Mr Hinkley?"

He looked over and gave his host a watery smile. "Can't sleep. Mary's finally asleep and I don't want to wake her."

He nodded as he sat beside him. He sighed. "The loss of a son is something you never recover from."

He looked at the millionaire. "i'm sorry?"

"We had a child. Thurston Howell the Fourth. He was a beautiful boy. A sweet child. One day he asked to speak with us. He was dreadfully nervous."

Robert's eyes went wide. The scene sounded very familiar to him. He swallowed. "Was he?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes. He apologized profusely for disappointing us. Our love for him far outweighed anything else that we could have felt."

"What happened, if I might be so bold?"

"We kept his homosexuality a secret. Unfortunately, as you well know, teenagers can be very cruel. Somehow they found out and he was bullied. He never shared his troubles with us." He shut his eyes. "One morning I went to fetch him for a round of golf. He hung himself from the light in his room above his bed."

"Oh...oh Mr Howell I'm so terribly sorry…!"

He looked at him and smiled sadly. "When your son came out to us on the island he was dreadfully nervous. My wife and I had suspected it actually." He chuckled. "No straight man could resist Ginger Grant of course!"

Robert chuckled and nodded. "He would spout off scientific jargon to women to make them annoyed enough to leave him alone. It usually worked. Unfortunately one woman understood what he was saying and found it attractive!"

Mr Howell chuckled! "Oh dear! What happened?"

"Poor Roy tried everything he could but none of his tricks worked! He finally just told her he wasn't interested in women. She got the hint and backed off." He sighed. "We were afraid for him. We thought Roy would never find anyone so we sent him on a trip to Hawaii to brighten his spirits and get him out of the lab of his." He looked back up at the stars. "When he called us after the rescue it was "Will this" and "Will that". He couldn't wait to introduce us to him." A lone tear fell down his cheek. "We'd never heard him so happy and animated before. There was a light in his eyes that we had never seen. The only thing William Gilligan is guilty of is making my boy happy. For that I will be forever grateful." He looked at Mr Howell. "Their marriage may not have counted much here but as far as we're concerned he's my son in law. He's family."

Mr Howell nodded. "Of course. When the resort is finished would you like to move there? Neither of you would have to work."

"I'll speak with Mary." He frowned. 'What about the Gilligans?"

Mr Howell's eyes darkened. "They better not set foot on our island! Gilligan has a father in the Skipper."

Robert nodded. "Good." He let out a shuddery breath. "Roy won't be buried here. Mary and I have already spoken about it. He'll be cremated and we'll give his ashes to Will to keep." He sighed. "When the Minnow was declared gone the entire town rallied behind us and the school held a wake. The library was named after him as well as a scholarship." He smiled wetly. "One of his students won it. He went on to become an archeologist in Egypt." He sighed. "They made a grave for him and even now offered to lay him to rest in it and change the death date. We refused. I guess in a way that grave became a symbol. He did die that day. The old, lonely, and depressed Roy died that day and was replaced by the Roy that came home happy and joyful with a love that was as true as any straight couple."

The millionaire put a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me their love story has the makings of a true fairy tale."

"Oh Roy told us the story," he said with a wet chuckle. "They both did."

After a moment Robert asked, "Will William be alright?"

Thurston frowned. "I don't know. Honestly I…" His eye went wide as his throat dried. "Not again!" He got up and dashed to the room Gilligan was sleeping in gripped with fear! Robert was right behind him!

To their relief Gilligan was fast asleep cradled in between Ginger and Mary Ann. The two women looked up and smiled tearfully knowing what they were thinking. They had feared the same thing.

Skipper looked up from his seat at the head of the bed where he sat keeping a vigil and stroking the first mate's hair. He too smiled tearfully and motioned for them to enter.

A few days later the car was found and the suspect apprehended. The story of the Professor's murder reached all around the globe and there was an outrage from the gay rights community.

Support mounted and the man that shot Roy was soon on trial.

Then, as if being encouraged by his late husband, Gilligan took a stand. With the Hinkleys and his friends by his side he soon became the face of gay rights and the hate crimes they faced. He shared his story from beginning to end.

The man that killed Roy Hinkley was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Justice had been served and a change was in the air.

When the resort was finished Gilligan moved back with Roy's ashes. The Hinkleys did choose to retire on the island and the castaways were more than happy to show off their son's inventions. They soon fell in love with it.

Many months passed and Ginger was approached about making a movie about their island adventures. She would write it and direct it. She asked about the Professor and Gilligan.

The Producer smiled kindly. "That is entirely up to Mr Gilligan. There's someone he should meet first." He pulled out an 8X10 photo and handed it to her.

Ginger's eyes went wide! "Holy…!"

"He's here. Just been keeping his distance. He has his own tale that he wants to share with Mr Gilligan."

She bit her lip nervously. "Let me talk to him first. When it comes to this it's his decision."

The Producer nodded. "Of course."

As it turned out Gilligan was more afraid for the actor's safety should the movie be made. When reassured that times had indeed started changing he agreed to meet the actor in his hut.

Ginger showed him the picture and watched as his eyes went wide in shock!

Gilligan made some lemonade and when the door opened he took a deep breath and turned around.

He had been sort of expecting it but the shock still caused him to drop the drink he was going to offer the younger man.

The Actor's eyes were kind and sympathetic as he knelt down and picked up the spilled cup. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a smiling teenager. "This is my son. He's been diagnosed with AIDS."

"I...I heard about it when I was on the mainland," Gilligan said with a gulp. "Aren't...isn't that…"

The man nodded. "I'm so sorry about your loss. I want to do him justice and what better way than to hear about him from his partner."

"Have a seat," Gilligan said motioning to the table and chairs. He had set out a journal. "That was his journal. He was always writing in that thing."

He nodded before spotting a photo on the shelf. "When was that taken?"

Gilligan looked at it and let out a shuddery breath. "Our wedding day. Gosh we were young...ten years we were married." His lips quirked a bit. "Oh it wasn't always blissful. We were both stubborn and pigheaded at times but we always made up." He looked at the actor. "I can't believe how much you look like him…"

The Actor chuckled. "I think I gave poor Mary Ann a heart attack earlier in the restaurant when I went to eat."

Gilligan chuckled as he got the photo and sat down looking at it. He felt familiar strong arms wrap around him and he smiled a bit. "Well...just sit right back and you'll hear a tale...a tale of a fateful trip…!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Did y'all really think I'd kill off the Professor and keep him dead? I ain't done with these two yet!

Roy yawned as the sun's rays lit up the hut he shared with his husband. When he opened his eyes he smiled at the face in front of him. He propped his head on his hand and watched Will's peaceful slumber.

It amazed him how much his life had changed, how much one person could turn everything around. His sailor had done that for him...and more. So much more. Married nearly a year and he still couldn't believe this remarkable young man was his and his alone.

He grinned as he remembered the first time he saw him. The first mate had helped him with his bag and boarding the Minnow. Then he had slipped on something. Roy had helped him up asking if he was alright. Will had smiled and cracked a joke about how he always found the slippery spots so that the passengers wouldn't! Then they set sail and the boy's enthusiasm had caught his attention. Instead of writing like he was going to do he watched amused as Gilligan did everything he could to make their trip as pleasant as possible.

Then fate happened. Roy didn't use to believe in fate until they were shipwrecked. At first he had kept his distance due to his secret but as time went on he came to love each and every one of his fellow castaways.

Of course the one he found he was attracted to was the one that he had quickly realized was hiding a secret of his own. He hadn't expected homosexuality. He thought Gilligan's clumsiness and sometimes lack of common sense was due to something else. Maybe he hit his head really hard at some point in his life or something. Roy didn't know but he remained patient.

Then Gilligan gave him a gift. Roy glanced at the "Nobel Peace Prize" his husband had made for him and smiled gently. When he had unwrapped it and held it he remembered feeling flattered and positively floored. Gilligan hadn't known it then but he had given Roy something he had never thought he could have: hope. Not just hope of rescue but hope for the future.

The attraction became more. Much more. He knew the sailor had to be straight so he kept it completely platonic. The more time he spent with him the more he felt his heart mend from his forced isolation. The loneliness was quickly disappearing.

He reached over and gently brushed the dark bangs to the side.

When Gilligan had returned from his wild ride in the missile Roy had shocked himself when he was the first one to reach the soggy first mate. He had wanted to kiss him right then but held back. After that he was amazed at what he was starting to see. Gilligan befriended every animal on the island. He even had names for them!

When he tamed that lion Roy began to wonder if magic was real because there was no way Gilligan could be anything but out of a fairy tale!

He winced. Speaking of magic. That was a fiasco he wished to never repeat again! The guilt had felt like a hundred pound weight on his shoulders and his wasn't the only one. He would never admit the panic he felt when he was about to blow himself up to protect the women!

He pulled his partner close to him and massaged his shoulders. Will's bravery was one of the things that he found most attractive. His wisdom was another. Roy was shocked the mind reading seeds hadn't given him away!

Roy put his hand on Will's chest. The rhythmetic, strong beats were like music to his ears. That heart, he was convinced, had to be made of solid gold. That heart he was willing to die to protect. Die and even kill for.

Kinkaid ever stepped foot on this island again he wouldn't leave. Not alive. If Skipper didn't kill him Roy himself would and sleep very well at night. He had a feeling it was an unspoken mutual agreement between the six of them concerning the first mate.

He swallowed. The scene at the water trough gave him nightmares for weeks. It was nothing compared to what Will was suffering with at the time but it still haunted him every once in awhile. Skipper didn't have to take the ax to it. Roy beat him to it. It couldn't be used anyway. When Gilligan had pulled Kinkaid in the momentum broke the bottom of it making it leak. It had to go and Roy was more than willing to chop it up. In his mind Kinkaid's body was in it and he took sick pleasure in the fantasy.

Not that anyone blamed him for it. They felt the same way. For awhile there they thought Gilligan would hurt himself. What seemed to stop those thoughts were he Howells. More notably Mr Howell who grabbed Gilligan by the shoulders, looked him in the eyes, and begged him to come back to them. Whatever the reason for the usually proud and stoic millionaire to actually get down on his knees and plead for Gilligan to not harm himself. The young sailor promised he wouldn't and he kept that promise.

Roy took a deep breath and gazed back down at his very much alive husband. Like always the dark thoughts faded away to more pleasant ones. The day he finally told someone it was because Ginger had been pestering him again and that particular time wouldn't leave until he finally told her just why he was pushing her away. She'd somehow figured out his tricks and her acceptance was a welcome change to what he would have normally faced. That acceptance gave him the courage to talk to Gilligan and then come out to the others. If it were possible to love his island family more it was then.

He grinned when he remembered their first fight. Out of habit he had started isolating himself in his lab and hiding. Will hadn't let him. They had made up the next day and Roy never did that again. He didn't have to hide. Not here. Oh sure they still squabbled. What couple didn't? They always forgave and forgot afterwards and sometimes the castaways would just roll their eyes and let them be. Every once in awhile they'd threaten to "get them back together like they did the Howells" if an argument lasted for more than a day. They'd quickly make up after that!

He smiled softly as his thoughts lead to their wedding day. Everyone had gone all out for them and it had been something out of a fairy tale which he suspected was the point.

Will shifted in his sleep and Roy knew that he'd be waking up soon. He smiled as he leaned over and met his husband's lips with his own. Will eventually woke up enough to return the kiss.

Roy pulled up and smiled seeing those familiar ocean blue eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Will said smiling.

"Got a lot to do today?" Roy asked. If he knew the Skipper that answer was more than likely a yes.

His husband grinned at him. "Well...I guess you COULD say I was sick today…!"

Roy smirked amused and rolled his eyes. "Nice try."

"Oh come on! You could make up something and they'd never know!"

Roy laughed before tickling Will making him join in the laughter! Once they calmed down Will sat up. "Heh ah well! I'll see if I can't sneak away. Although Skipper's been keeping a closer eye on me lately."

Roy chuckled knowingly. Will was always trying to get off a little early so he could whisk Roy away to their spot to be alone! It was romantic really but Skipper had caught on and if he caught his first mate trying to bow out early he'd punish him by making him work later.

Which worked out as well because then WIll would come home sore and Roy could massage him. That usually lead to...heh other fun things!

Roy admired his husband's lean physique as he got out of bed and started dressing. He loved Gilligan's heart and mind but his physical appearance was nothing to scoff at. Will was skinny but his fair skin was soft as was his dark hair. Roy loved running his fingers through those soft strands. He was strong and surprisingly flexible. Perfect for swimming and making love. He had a wild streak in him when he REALLY got excited and damn if Roy didn't find that arousing!

But if he had to admit his favorite feature it was a toss up between his sweet, dimpled smile and deep blue eyes that lit up every time they were together.

Yes WIlliam Gilligan was one of a kind. A scientific enigma. A beautiful soul.

And he belonged to Professor Roy Hinkley. It took his entire life to find his soulmate but Will had been worth the wait.

He'll be damned if he was ever going to let him go without a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok guys I'm running out of ideas for these two. If there's anything you want to see you can either put in a review or PM me.

One year. One full year of marriage. Gilligan couldn't believe it. The others had basically told them to get lost for the day and not to come back until nightfall. Mary Ann had even made them a picnic lunch complete with coconut cream pie!

The young sailor smiled as he cuddled next to his husband and laid his ear on Roy's heart. He listened to the strong beat of his heart as muscular arms wrapped around his thin frame in an embrace that promised protection.

Growing up he'd always felt different. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin and just plain wrong Course his environment didn't help. His mother worked two jobs to support him, his older siblings, and his alcoholic father. His older brother, Patrick, was the shining star in their father's eyes and Emily was considered the baby.

He was never supposed to be born. He'd often been called a mistake and took many beatings with whatever his father could find. It battered his self worth until there was nothing left. No one saw the bruises. No one cared.

Then he met Skinny Mulligan when they were about ten and he finally had a safe place to go. They grew up together.

Then one day they kissed and Gilligan knew why he was so different. It was a revelation to him and they dated in secret.

Until Skinny's parents found out. They hadn't been angry. Just shocked. Unfortunately for Will they told the Gilligans.

Will hugged his husband close as he remembered what happened next. He'd been beaten for that almost constantly and spent some nights in the basement of their house in the coldest winter. Then, when that didn't work, his father had him committed to a mental institution.

He shut his eyes and fought down a shiver as he recalled that horrible place. The "treatments" had scarred him for life. The electrotherapy, he was convinced, was the cause of his clumsiness and forgetfulness. GIlligan couldn't even remember who he used to be before he was sent there.

Then, finally hope came when he was eighteen. He had met a Navy Recruiter in his senior year of high school. He signed up immediately and his life took a major turn for the better. He never looked back.

Why should he? Within a year he got his medal and had met and befriended the man who was more of a father to him than his own.

Gilligan smiled as he remembered telling the Skipper he was gay and his eyes danced in amusement as he remembered the reaction. Not only had he been accepting but he cracked a joke about how any man that he wanted to date needed his permission and approval and if he didn't pass muster...if he wasn't good enough for Gilligan then he'd face the wrath of an angry Skipper! What really made him grin was the threat of what he'd do if someone actually hurt him and made him cry!

It wasn't pretty and needless to say a mother bear had nothing on Jonas Grumby when it came to protecting Gilligan!

Then one day Gilligan met the man that would be his husband though he didn't know it at the time.

When they were shipwrecked Gilligan was amazed at this intelligent and gentle man that worked hard to help provide everything they needed. For a long time the young sailor had admired him but kept his attraction to himself.

The Professor had the women after all. Or so he thought.

Will smiled as he felt a strong hand rub his arm. The years following the shipwreck there were times the Professor could be just as protective as the Skipper and Gilligan learned a lot from him.

Then, one beautiful day they went from the Professor and Gilligan to Roy and William when Roy approached him and asked him out on a date before coming out to the others.

They're reactions still tickled Gilligan and were the cause of many playful teasings between them!

Then, one year ago today, was the day he'd never thought he could have come. It became clear very quickly that he'd be the bride when the women got ahold of him! He remembered standing in front of Mrs Howell's full length mirror and staring at his reflection. He had expected the white tux and the lei. He hadn't expected his medal to be pinned on him or the crown of flowers.

When asked they said that they wanted to make that day special for them and Mrs Howell had tears in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug.

"This time last year I saw you walking down the aisle," Roy whispered into his ear.

Will blushed with a grin. "The women had spent the day dressing me up like I was a doll."

Roy chuckled warmly. "You looked like a tropical prince that stepped right out of a storybook. Ya know I always thought that you must have come right out of a fairy tale."

WIll looked up at him amused. "Oh?"

Roy nodded as he leaned down and kissed him. "Because you have a magic all your own."

WIll only smiled. "You're one to talk. What do you think the others are planning?"

Roy smirked. "I'm not sure I want to know. How many times have we all had to get the Howell's back together?"

Will groaned before they both chuckled!

Roy then grinned mischieviously as he roll on his hands on top of his husband before leaving down and kissing him. Will returned the kisses as heir hands roamed each others bodies.

Will ran his hands over the muscular arms. How he managed to marry a man that was smart AND strong he'd never know. Roy's frame enveloped the first mate in a cocoon of protection and love that grounded the younger man and wiped out all the pain he had experienced and replaced it with pleasure that made everything feel oh so right.

After their lovemaking the sailor was chased into the water where they swam and seemed to dance under the water as if they were mermen. It felt like magic.

When they finally got out they returned to their hut and cleaned up to get ready for whatever their family had planned.

Well the first surprise was a dinner date in front of the stage where Ginger performed love songs. Skipper grilled lobsters and Mary Ann was their waitress. The Howells provided some champaign.

The second surprise was a fake marriage certificate that looked official enough for them and named them as Mr and Mr Roy and William Hinkley.

Will would love to drop his last name and never hear it again. It would really let him get rid of the past.

The final surprise was something that seemed simple but held a lot of meaning. It was a wood shaped heart that was cut in half but not in a straight line. On each half was one of their names. The cut was jagged and unique. The reason? The only one they belonged with was each other. They were a perfect fit and would remain that way.

That was how the ones that mattered saw them.

When Ginger finished she smiled at them. "Now for my final performance I've written a song specifically for you both." She began to sing a love song about being lonely and finding love unexpectedly while at sea.

Roy smiled as he got up and bowed to his William before holding out his hand. "My Darling would you care to dance?"

WIll smiled as he took his hand and stood up. They stepped away from the table and began to sway to the song.

The others smiled as they watched them dance. All of them knew the world outside of their island home was cruel to those who loved someone of their own sex but here...here they would never have to hide. Here they prospered.

Will could only hope that the future was just as bright and wonderful as this moment in the arms of his very own personal prince charming.


	10. Chapter 10

Gilligan blinked awake when he felt Roy's grip on him tighten. He turned around and frowned in concern at the look of anguish on his face. "Roy?"

He was having a nightmare. The first mate had had enough in his life to know when to spot one. He gently shook him. "Roy wake up. It's only a dream!"

"Let him go Balinkoff…!" Roy growled in his sleep.

Balinkoff? As in the mad scientist? They hadn't seen him since the zombie ring thing! Why would his partner be dreaming about him?

"Roy come on. You're scaring me! Wake up!"

"NO!"

Will was startled when Roy shot up and looked around frightened.

"Hey...hey hey hey look at me! It was just a dream," Will said soothingly and rubbed his shoulders "Honey it's ok."

Roy swallowed as he looked at the sailor. "Will?"

"That must have been some nightmare. Wanna talk about it?" Will asked concerned.

The Professor sighed. "I'm not sure where it came from. We were at Balinkrff's castle. Just us and he wanted to me to work for him. I refused and he had Igor put you on a bed and tie you down." He swallowed. "He then...he said that if I didn't he'd hurt you." He looked at Will and hugged him. "My voice left me. I was frozen. He activated a machine and you screamed…"

Gilligan returned the embrace and kissed his cheek. "It's ok. I'm ok. I'm not gonna leave you."

Roy nodded and swallowed as he lay back down and pulled him close. "I can't lose you Will...ever."

Will frowned in concern. "Roy…"

"I need you Love. Without you I'll go right back to my isolation."

"I'm not going anywhere. Honey I love you."

Roy nodded and took comfort from his lover's warm body. They lay in silence before he heard Gilligan's breathing even out in sleep. He looked down and ran a hand over his sailor's slim frame checking for invisible injuries. He let out a shaky sigh of relief and rested his forehead against the younger man's. The dream replaying in his mind.

Where HAD that come from? Hehhadn't given the mad scientist a thought in a few years. Was it a premonition? A fear that Will could be used as bait for him? Maybe. He knew that Boris Balinkoff had to have learned about Roy's intelligence in those two encounters they had had with him.

Whatever it was Roy remained awake for the rest of the night watching over his partner as he slept and watching out for any dangers that would dare come to try and harm him.

That would be over his dead body!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Nothing explicit but it is implied. This is my attempt at writing something romantic.

Gilligan let out a groan in pleasure as Roy massaged his shoulders. He was lying facedown with only a blanket covering his waist as per his partner's instructions. The Professor was up to something and the sailor knew he was going to love it.

The strong hands moved from his shoulders to his back and he felt the same mouth that could spout off scientific jargon kiss the back of his neck. "You ok Baby?"

WIll grinned. "Never better. Don't stop."

He felt Roy's grin. "Your wish is my command."

The young sailor blushed with a chuckle. "You know I'm puddy in your hands." He smirked. "Better get on with your experiment Professor."

The hands roamed over his sides. "This experiment can't be rushed," Roy said huskily into his ear and Gilligan had to control himself from squirming when he licked and nibbled on his earlobe. "Shhh...just relax. I've got you. You're safe with me."

Gilligan shut his eyes with a soft smile before nodding. He blinked when his nose was filled with a beautiful aroma as something was being spread on his back. "What's that?"

"An oil I invented using coconuts and some plants."

Gilligan grinned. "Basically I'm gonna smell like one of Mary Ann's coconut cream pies? You gonna eat me?"

He felt Roy still before smirking. "Not my original intention but it might become a possibility."

Gilligan blushed bright red. "I can't tell if you're going to torture me or spoil me?"

"YOU shush! You're messing up my concentration!"

Will grinned at the amusement in his partner's voice.

Roy continued to massage the kinks and tight muscles on WIll's shoulders and back. He leaned over and kissed down the young man's spine. In truth he had been planning this special night for awhile now. WIll had been working extra hard lately and he had recently rescued them, once again, from headhunters. The sailor had gotten the typical heroes party but Roy knew that the sincerity in them had started to lack. It had become routine and it was high time Gilligan was properly thanked. Oh he knew the others appreciated him but this time Roy had really wanted to spoil him...to treat him...to show his romantic side that was reserved for his brave sailor.

So he made the massage oil and he couldn't have picked a better night. The soothing sounds of the nearby ocean was only enhanced by the birds and crickets singing their songs. Those sounds, he knew, brought his partner comfort. Above the hut the moon glowed bright casting its glow on the fair skin of the man he loved.

Roy then kissed the small of his back as he massaged Will's rear before continuing down his legs and to his feet. That would come later. His focus was solely on Gilligan's needs tonight.

"Turn over and no matter what you hear I want you to keep quiet and relax. I'm taking care of you."

He watched as Will turned over before looking at him in slight concern. "I've fought off headhunters before. I'm ok."

Will really knew him far too well. He knew Roy's fears of being alone again. "I know. I'm doing this because I love you and I want to. Now lay down and close your eyes. Relax and enjoy."

Gilligan swallowed. Roy knew him as well. Gilligan was thoughtful and sweet and never expected anything in return for his kind gestures. Sure a pie was fine but rarely was he ever given a pat on the back for a job well done. He worked hard to make everyone happy. It was just in his nature.

Roy stood up and smiled at him before shedding off his white shirt revealing his muscular physique. He had always taken care of himself in the hopes that one day he'd meet someone.

And boy did that dream come true!

Will smiled back before shutting his eyes as he was ordered to do. The bed dipped when Roy climbed on top of him and kissed him gently.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but you are a gift."

The young sailor blushed!

Roy leaned farther up and kissed his forehead. "You're special." He kissed his left cheek. "Remarkable." He kissed the other. "Beautiful."

"Roy you're…"

Roy met his mouth in another kiss before pulling away with a smirk. "I thought I told you to hush! You're going to be selfish tonight for once in your life. Now be quiet or I'll gag you!"

Will snickered before nodding and relaxing.

Roy grinned as he leaned down and kissed his neck as he held him close. He moved his mouth to the base where his collarbone was and kissed before nibbling on that spot. "You're mine. I will never give you up. I will fight for you…" He kept at it until he left his mark. He leaned up and touched the bruise he had left. "I will protect you. I will stand between you and anyone who comes to harm you." He moved to the other side of his partner's neck and kissed him. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. The pain you went through is over." He leaned up and cupped his cheek. "I will never leave you. I will stand by your side. I will look your father in the eyes and tell him that he's an idiot for what he did to you. That will be the last time you will ever enter that house or that town."

As expected Will had tears in his eyes touched by Roy's protective words.

"You are the light of my life. You are my soulmate. As much abuse as you suffered is low compared to the love I intend to shower on you until the day I die...and even beyond that."

Gilligan made a distressed noise and Roy gently shushed him again. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. We're going to grow old together." He smiled. "We'll be ornery old men like Mr Howell!"

Will bit his lip to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter!

Roy grinned. "That's better!"

He traveled kisses down his chest and stomach. "I've been waiting my whole life for you. You were worth it. William...my William…"

Will's breath caught as his body responded to what Roy was doing. Hands gently rubbed over his strong thighs as a pleasant heat built up and before he knew it he was breathless with release.

The pleasured sigh was music to Roy's ears as he sat up and wiped his mouth clean before crawling back up and kissing him. He then lay beside him and pulled the sailor into his arms.

"I love you William Gilligan. I'm sorry I ever called you a pest. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you but now that I have I'm never letting you go." Roy cupped his cheek and rubbed his brow with his thumb. Gilligan's eyes opened and he looked at him with shining deep blue eyes.

"I love you too Roy Hinkley. I'm never letting you go either. I'm never gonna leave you. You'll never be alone again. You'll never have to hide again. I promise you."

Roy swallowed. "I'll hold you to that."

The two lovers wrapped each other in a tight embrace and it was as if all of the pain, hate, and loneliness they had faced was expelled away from them, out of the hut, and off of the island.

Will smiled as leaned up and blew out the candle before snuggling against his very own prince charming.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Got this idea after watching some soldiers coming home videos.

Roy sighed. He missed his husband, who had been called away from the island from some friendly natives to help rid a tribe of headhunters on their island. They had asked for Will because, evidently, his battles against the headhunters had spread to the other primitive islands and they asked for him specifically. In return they would send him back with supplies for all of them.

They all just hoped that he WOULD return.

Roy spent his days in his lab and just buried himself in work to try not to worry. The other castaways had often had to trick him to get him to sleep by slipping some of Mr Howell's alcohol into his drink. At night he'd dream about his sweet sailor and often woke up missing him and in tears.

Gilligan had been gone for close to a month. What was taking so long? How many headhunter tribes were they fighting?

Was he even still alive?

Ginger came in and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you miss him."

He swallowed as he put down his experiment. "I do. What could be taking so long? It's not like he's fighting in the Navy. He's fighting on some neighboring islands against headhunters!"

She sighed. "Professor..."

"I'm highly tempted to go after him."

"I know but you remember what they said? Why they wanted him to help them fight?"

Oh he remembered all right…

"We heard boy good at fighting headhunters! Even defeated the savage Kupeki!"

Will shook his head. "All just luck! Trust me I'm no warrior!"

The kind chief smiled a bit. "Boy more warrior than he thinks. Have someone to fight for and protect?"

The sailor had stilled before looking at Roy. "Yeah...I do."

"WIll don't…" Roy had started. Worry and fear filled him as it had every other time his husband had been in danger.

Will went over and hugged him. "I won't be long and I'll come back. Let me protect you for a change."

"Little buddy you don't have anything to prove," Skipper said worriedly.

Roy returned the hug. "I'm going too."

"No you're not," WIll said pulling away and looking at him sternly. "They need you here. What if something happens?"

Roy held him at arms length and looked him in the eyes frowning. "Well…" he took a deep breath. "Alright but you better come back home to me." He swallowed and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ginger you...you don't think…?"

Ginger frowned. "If he was I think you'd be the first to know." She gently cupped his cheek. "You two are bonded more than any other couple I've ever known. Your love is easy to see and should be something the world should copy because its pure and rare."

He swallowed and nodded.

"Come on out and get something to eat. Wasn't what you're doing now the cause of your very first argument?" she asked with a small smile.

He granted her a half smile. "Yeah..alright I am hungry."

She nodded as she lead him out to join the others. Roy listened to the conversation taking place imagining what Will would be chiming in with.

All of a sudden Mr Howell looked up and dropped his fork in shock! A slow smile appeared on his face but he said nothing. Mrs Howell smiled as well as the seventh castaway put a finger to his mouth and sneaked up behind his husband.

Skipper, Ginger, and Mary Ann had to bow their heads to hide their tearful smiles.

Gilligan grinned as he put his hands on Roy's shoulders and kissed his cheek! "Miss me?"

Roy whirled around stared before jumping up and hugging him! "More than you'll ever know!" He tilted Will's head up and met him in a kiss. When he pulled away he was startled to see a scar on Will's cheek. "What happened?"

"Well...headhunters will no longer threaten us," Gilligan said smiling a bit. "It got a little rough and…" he took a deep breath. "What took so long was that I needed to heal. I was hurt...badly but the tribe healed me!"

Roy paled! "What?!"

"I'm fine now! Honest!" he said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" With that he pulled Will to their hut, much to the amusement of the others!

Will knew better than to try to wiggle his way out of a health exam this time. He took off his shirt revealing the scars he had gotten from battle and watched his husband closely.

A plethora of emotions crossed through Roy's eyes. Anger, sadness, worry, fright...and finally pride.

"I'm here. I'm standing right in front of you," Will said gently. "I'm ok I promise. The scars will fade away. We're safe." He rubbed his husband's arms in comfort.

Roy let out a breath before pulling him into a hug. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Gilligan chuckled. "Don't doubt that."

The other Castaways didn't see either of them until well into the next afternoon when they emerged exhausted but happy.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Continued from Chapter 2. Roy talks with the other important man in his life: his father.

Roy chuckled as he got a taste of his own medicine. Ever since he had woken up no one had left him alone whether it was his husband, his friends, or his parents and he was confined to the bed. He knew the only thing keeping Will from climbing in next to him was the machines and the doctor that had been hired by Mr Howell. The other bed in the room was pushed as close to him as Will could get it without disturbing anything and he'd collapse there.

That is until his mother marched him out of the room for some rest much to everyone's amusement. Roy was glad that his husband wasn't alone and that he was getting taken care of while he took care of him.

Heh besides...no one says no to Mary Hinkley!

Roy thought back to the moment he had woken up and seen Will's tearstained face and told what had happened at Mercy Hospital. He could imagine the scene: Will pleading to be let in only to be denied because they didn't consider him family. He had been devastated and thank God for his father. He knew Will's version of hiding including running at top speed and hiding in the farthest, darkest corner he could find.

While Roy's had been the cause of their first argument (which they laughed at now) Will's had been in actual fear. He'd never forget it and it had shown Roy that, even though Gilligan had overcome many things fear had been instilled deep into his subconscious since he was a child and he'd run.

He had discovered that after witnessing a HUGE blowup between Skipper and Gilligan that had been worse than any other argument the others had seen and for the first and only time Skipper pulled back a clenched fist. He had stopped himself before he threw the punch but the damage had been done. Gilligan had had a flashback of his own father about to beat him senseless and he just ran. Roy had followed him and watched in dismay as the young sailor dove into his lone wolf cave and refused to come out.

It had been then that he learned the true extent of the abuse. The Skipper had tried to apologize but a sound had made both men still and their eyes water in sadness. Gilligan wasn't crying...he was sobbing and begging for forgiveness telling them that he'd be better...that he'd be good...that he'd change.

He hadn't come out for three days. During that time they had all tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to work. He and Skipper had been beside themselves with worry and the captain had been wracked with guilt.

Sweet Mary Ann had finally been able to coax him out. Once out he had stood up and kept his head down. His hands folded in front of him and shoulders slumped. It was a look of total submission. They had all gone back to camp, sat down, and told him to tell them everything...to make them understand why, when he knew Skipper would never lay a harming hand on him, why he had reacted so badly.

After hearing his tale Roy had never felt as much hate before as he did for Trent Gilligan. He made a vow that his William would never be subjected to that kind of cruelty ever again.

He sighed as he looked out of the window. His mother and the women had taken Gilligan out on the town for some shopping to get him out of the mansion for awhile. He chuckled as he remembered Ginger saying that they were going to take him hostage for the day. He had tried to fight them off but Will had quickly learned that his mother always got her way and had resigned himself to his fate.

"Penny for your thoughts Son?"

He looked over to see his father come in carrying a tray before sitting down. "Just thinking about what happened."

Robert nodded. "I see why you fell for him. He's a sweet young man."

The hurt man chuckled. "So you approve?"

He chuckled! "Of course." He then frowned. "I just got off the phone with his father. Thought he'd like to know his son was ok."

Roy tensed. "How'd it go?"

"How the hell did he turn out so well? Roy how bad is it?"

"You don't want to know," Roy growled as he clenched his hands.

Robert frowned as he reached over and held his son's hand. "Calm down. He will never have to go through that again." He smirked. "I gave him a piece of my mind before handing the phone to Mr Howell. He REALLY let him have it! It was great! The best had to be the Skipper though...heh he sounded like a sailor!"

Roy smirked back. "Sorry I missed it!"

The elder man's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Both of them are still ranting." He chuckled and squeezed his son's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Alright. A little sore still," Roy replied returning the squeeze.

Robert smiled a bit at him. "For awhile there we thought were going to lose you."

Roy swallowed. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Don't be Son. You just rest and get better. Don't worry about Will. He's well taken care of."

"You really like him Dad? I was a little worried…"

Robert smirked. "On the charge of making you the happiest that you have ever been I find him guilty as charged. On the charge of breathing life into my boy when he was dying from loneliness and heartache I find him guilty as charged."

Roy grinned in amusement. "The sentence?"

The elder Hinkley grinned. "Life sentence married to you on a tropical island!" He rolled his eyes. "Very fairytale-like how this happened!"

His son grinned. "Dad...you have absolutely NO idea!"

"Alright give me the story. How in the world did you two meet?"

He watched his son's eyes go soft. "I first saw him on the Minnow. He was the first mate." He smiled softly. "He helped me with my suitcase before slipping on a wet spot. I helped him up. As we sailed his enthusiasm distracted me from my writing. I watched him as he went from one person to another handing out sandwiches and drinks. He's always been so full of life."

"Heh...then you were marooned. I want that story later by the way. What happened next?"

Roy chuckled! "Well at first I found him annoying and a pest but slowly things began changing and I saw him for what he really is….a hero." He sighed. "He disarmed a missile and it flew away with him…"

Robert's eyes went wide!

"He fought off headhunters countless times...So many times he could have been killed…"

The elder frowned as he saw his son's eyes go dark. "What is it?"

"You heard of the name "Jonathan Kinkad"?"

The growl in his voice told Robert to tread lightly. "He's a big game hunter."

"He came to our island and...he hunted WIll for twenty four hours…" He looked at his father and Robert felt his eyes widen in shock and horror.

"What?!"

Roy nodded before swallowing. "Sixteen hours Mrs Howell managed to free us. Skipper and I ran to look for him and when we found him Gilligan was running towards our fresh water trough. Kinkaid took a shot at him and he fell in…"

"Was he hit?" he asked afraid to know the answer.

"No thank God. He pulled Kinkaid in before running. We hid him in a tree and managed to stall him long enough until the buzzer went off signalling the end of the hunt."

Robert sat there stunned.

"The nightmare was far from over. Will had horrible nightmares and jumped at every little sound." He sighed...before smiling a bit. "The night before the hunt I went to him to get him to sleep after Mr Howell came back livid from his failed bribery. I made up a story about a merman and a wizard. After weeks of him going through his own personal hell we all collaborated on a book and gave it to him. He still has it I think."

Robert remained silent needing to hear everything.

Roy drew in a deep breath. "He came back to us that day and not just as himself but...he became the Gilligan that we had all realized we missed. He still had a ways to go but he was healing and thats what mattered. A few months later Ginger pestered me until I finally caved and told her the truth as to why I wasn't attracted to her."

"How'd that go over?"

He smiled. "Surprisingly really well...she even told me her suspicions about Will's sexuality. I talked to the Skipper first and he said that if I ever broke his heart I'd be sharkbait!"

Robert shook his head with a laugh.

"I went and spoke to Will before coming out to the others." He smirked. "Mary Ann said she'd cook me if I hurt him and Ginger threatened the quicksand!" He grinned at his Dad. "She reiterated that threat when Will and I had our first fight. I had locked myself in a lab for up to a week and he had tried to get me to relax. Before we knew it we were yelling at each other and he would not back down. Skipper came in and Will stormed out. We made up the next day and laugh about it now."

Robert chuckled! "That's some story!"

"Oh it's not over yet. Not by a long shot. Months later Kinkaid came back."

"Oh no…!"

He nodded. "He...came close to killing Will again but he lived and we all let him pass sentence. He showed mercy and that day...well...he gave me a gift that made me realize that he was my soulmate. He gave me his virtue Dad...I proposed that very moment. At our wedding he looked like he stepped out of a fairy tale! It was so perfect."

Robert smiled a little wistfully. "Wish we could have been there."

Roy nodded. 'Wish you could have been too."

"How long have you both been married now?"

"Ten years...what day is it?"

"May third. Why?"

Roy's eyes softened. "Ten years today…"

He smiled. "Happy anniversary Son."

"Heh...thanks...Damn I don't have anything for Will…"

Robert shook his head. "You're alive. I think that's enough for him."

Roy nodded. "Yeah but still…" He smirked. "No fun for another few weeks."

The elder chuckled with an eyeroll.

A few hours later Will came back with a bouquet of roses and a head to toe makeover by the women! His hair was cut short and he was dressed in a button down dark blue shirt and black pants.

Roy's eyes went wide! "Woah…!"

Will blushed with a grin. "Girl's idea! You like?"

"Like? Will you look great! That outfit's coming out more often!"

"Long as you bring out that brown jacket you got yourself a deal!" Will said as he put the roses on the bedside table. He smiled. "Happy anniversary Honey."

"Happy anniversary Darling. I'm sorry I don't have anything for you…"

As if Robert didn't love his son in law already the man's next words sealed it.

"You're the gift Sweetheart. You're all I need and all I want. I love you more than life itself. You are my life and no matter what happens I will always be here for you."

Roy was right...this wonderful man was out of a fairy tale.

He never had to worry about his son again. He was in William Gilligan's very capable hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Roy entered the house he shared with his husband for over forty years and smiled as he found Will washing dishes and humming a jaunty little tune. His husband's hair had gone white and his face was full of wrinkles.

Still he was the most handsome man in the world to Roy.

He glanced at the wall that held not only the Nobel Prize WIll had given him that first Christmas but held two REAL awards: Roy had received a humanitarian award for his island inventions that wound up benefiting the world. The other was the Pulitzer Prize Will had been awarded for the book he wrote called "The Legend of the Merman" which was based on the stories that had always been held close to WIll's heart since Roy had first told it to him in the supply hut that night before Kinkaid hunted him. Will's imagination had done the rest.

It was a New York Times Best seller for months! It was even made into a movie! The premier had been incredibly fun and all of them had attended.

Roy's own appearance had aged. His hair was white and thinning and he had gained some weight over the years. Will always reassured him that he loved him no matter what he looked like!

He went over and wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders. He met his husband's eyes in the reflection of the glass in the window and they both smiled. Will dried his hands before grasping the arms around him and leaning against his embrace.

No words were said but none were needed. They had become that old couple that still held hands and was still very much in love. They were the couple that could sass each other and complain about the state of "kids today" as much as they wanted and no one paid them any mind.

Will turned around and shut his eyes as they swayed to a song that only they could hear. The sunlight filled the small house as the sun set on another day in paradise. It had taken many battles to get to this point but it was worth it.

Nothing would ever rip them apart. Not even death for fate had decided that separation for any length of time would be a cruel and unusual punishment.

Fate could be a cruel mistress but to those that have won her favor she is kind. Fate's decision for them was that they would take their final breath at the exact same time when death came to call.

Fortunately there were a few years before that would happen. Until then Fate watched over the gentle couple with the help of the spirits of the Howells, the HInkleys, and the Skipper as well as the very much alive Mary Ann and Ginger.

Fate would always protect a love so rare and pure no matter who or what the couple in question was.


	15. Chapter 15

My name is Robert Hinkley and I am the father of an intelligent, handsome, and wonderful son. Roy is an incredible boy and he grew up to be an incredible man. Mary and myself love to talk about him...and embarress him of course! He's our kid! That's our job!

The only thing that worried us was that he was always so lonely. We suspected he might be gay but waited for him to come to us. He eventually did at sixteen. Roy had been so nervous about disappointing us. We asked how he figured it out and as it turned out that, as an experiment, he and a friend had kissed.

Here's the thing about Roy. He always has his nose in a book. He's always reading and spouting off things that he had discovered. He always said he wanted to be a scientist. That's all well and good but there's more to him. He's thoughtful, kind, and gentle. He's a nurturer and every pet he'd ever had he took very good care of. Whenever Mary and I were sick he'd not only play doctor he BECAME our doctor. He did everything he could to take care of us.

We had to watch in dismay as he buried himself in his schoolwork and warded off women with his scientific jargon. It usually worked. He had to keep his homosexuality a secret because lets face it...people are cruel. May and I watched him hide in his lab and in his studies as he got a total of six degrees and eventually became a teacher at our local high school. He even became a scoutmaster for the local boy scouts. That seemed to help a little but we could tell that if something didn't change and change soon he would be stuck in a rut and become bitter.

We WANTED him to meet someone. Preferably a nice young man who could bring him back to life but he wouldn't meet him here that was for sure.

So we bought him a ticket to Hawaii for a vacation. We didn't give him a choice in the matter.

Two days later we got the horrible news. He had taken a three-hour tour on a small charter boat and it had vanished in a storm! All we could do was pray and mourn and somehow keep our hopes up.

Fifteen years later Mary picked up the phone before screaming for me to pick up the extension. To my shock and delight it was Roy! My eyes had gone wide as he told us about being marooned and told us about his friends.

Then he told us the news that we had always wanted to hear. He had met someone and not just anyone. He had MARRIED him!

William Gilligan. I instantly wanted to meet him He sounded wonderful and just the way Roy sounded meant the world to us. He sounded so happy.

The moment I laid eyes on the man that brought my son joy I knew why Roy fell for him. He was sweet-natured, endearing, and I didn't have the heart to pretend to "scare him" like other fathers got to do!

What amazed us was the light in Roy's eyes that had gone out so long ago had returned tenfold. He now laughed easily and it was clear that they were made for each other. They couldn't seem to be apart for long.

One night Roy and I spoke about what happened in Pennsylvania and how hateful Will's father was and how nobody, not even his mother or siblings, tried to stop the abuse. As a district attorney I wanted to press charges for everything that poor boy had been put through. Roy stopped me saying that Will would never step foot in that town again. I wholeheartedly agreed. I asked him what else Will had told him.

I wish I hadn't! I don't think my jaw left the floor. I was appalled and speechless! As Roy spoke his voice darkened and he looked angrier than I'd ever seen him. He got up and paced in agitation.

As if by magic Will knocked on the door. I told him to come in and watched fascinated as they met eyes. Will went over and put his hands on my son's arms and reassured him that everything was alright and asked what was going on. Roy winced and told him what we had talked about. Will looked down for a moment before turning to me.

He had already given Roy permission to talk to me about him and only asked that it stay within this room. He was better now and much happier. I asked if he would like to press charges and get justice because he deserved none of it.

You know what he said? He said that it had all been worth it because fate had led him to Roy.

No wonder Roy hung onto him and refused to let him go! That was the moment the "in law" in "Son in law" got taken out. As far as I was concerned he was family.

Will asked Roy if he'd mind showing him around town and the school he taught at. They left in high spirits.

Then didn't come home. Will called us hysterical because Roy had been shot three times in a drive by! I think my heart stopped as I grabbed Mary and we raced to the hospital. After hours of waiting we were told that he was in critical condition and that we could see him. "We" as in myself and Mary. Will begged and pleaded but they said no. My jaw clenched as I watched Will's eyes tear up in heartbreak before he turned tail and just RAN! I told Mary to go see to Roy as I raced after him and followed him into the bathroom. I could hear the sound of him throwing up in the farthest stall.

I had a feeling that if Roy didn't make it through this then Will might not be far behind him. After a few moments I was able to coax him out and get him to go call the Skipper.

William never left the waiting room except to use the bathroom. Within days everyone came and Mr Howell made sure Roy was moved to his Ohio mansion!

Will never left his side and that...I'm convinced...is what brought Roy home to us.

Now, years later, I sit in the lobby of "The Castaway" and listen to Will's latest off the wall island story...something about Kupeki headhunters that was told in a way that sent the tourists laughing so hard some of them were crying. I glance at my son and see an amused grin and a glint in his eyes that makes me wonder if this is really just a story or if it actually happened. I've heard many stories and they all seem crazy but Roy reassured me that they were all true. The story changes to one that is regularly told about a Merman and his adventures. Like always Roy's eyes go soft. I look at Will and the way he speaks now, while still very much animated, with such fondness that now I wonder about the story behind the story.

When it was over and Will sat down I had to ask about the Merman stories he always tells.

They looked at each other for a moment before sharing a smile.

"Go run and get the book," Roy said and William nodded before walking briskly out to, what I assumed, was their home.

"What book?" I asked confused.

Roy smiled. "I have no idea where the idea came from but he needed something to take his mind off of Jonathan Kinkaid…" He told me the entire story of what happened in the supply hut that night and the weeks following when they had all collaborated on a book to give to him. Ever since then the castaways would use their fairy tale personas when they wanted or needed to.

William returned with a bark bound book that was full of mismatched pages. As I read them I understood why these meant so much to all of them. It also spoke highly of William. He was the center of why they survived all those years on this island and still is in some ways.

I looked up and watched as the rest of the castaways came in. The boys went over to them and something Mr Howell said made them all laugh. I watched my son laugh freely as his arm went around Will's shoulders and Will's arm went around his waist.

I smiled slightly. On the count of giving my son exactly what he wanted and needed there was only one verdict.

William Gilligan-Hinkley is guilty as charged.


End file.
